MilkTankerMedia
MilkTankerMedia is a member of The Thomas Wooden Railway Community. He currently has over 7,000 subscribers. Pre-MilkTankerMedia Before he joined YouTube, MilkTankerMedia watched videos by various other users, such as ThomasWoodenRailway. By this, he was influenced to make a Thomas series by himself. He started experimenting, not knowing whether he was going to use his hands, string, an outside environment, an inside layout, etc. He eventually joined to upload his first video on May 2, 2009. Experimental Videos and First Layout His first video was "Thomas and Spamcan." In it, he used a Lego stick to push the trains. The video had very little success, but the following video put MilkTankerMedia in the spotlight. "Truck Jokes" was the name and Stop Motion and comedy were the game. Jamesis5 loved the Stop Motion and added MilkTankerMedia to his channel friends list, and MilkTankerMedia's channel took off. His next video was titled "Gordon and the Diesels," based on "Gordon Proves his Point" by Christopher Awdry. In the video, he used Take-Along models with a Mono-Rail Train, representing a Pip/Emma-like engine. A quarter of the year later, he posted a layout video. This video caught attention from both Keekre24 and Percyno6. He was now in the spotlight. What he needed now was a series. The Beginning of His Series On September 7, 2009, MilkTankerMedia really got his series going with an episode called "James's Bridge." Many people anticipated it and liked what they saw. Yet it wouldn't be until January that he continued his series. To make up for it and to close the gap, he made a highly rated Christmas special. He continued to join and rejoin the community unofficially. It wasn't until late 2011 that MilkTankerMedia could keep up with his fans. The Series Continues From late 2011 to mid-2012, MilkTankerMedia returned and left frequently. It wasn't until "An Engine Abroad" was announced that he could focus on Thomas. Even though Jack's War affected and postponed many videos from different users, MilkTankerMedia wasn't affected. In August of 2012, following the conclusion of Season 1 of the series, "An Engine Abroad" was released, and it gained attention from the rest of the community, now including MrMPS, jlouvier, and many other friends he made over time. This was also the first time he has used a DC comic book character, which was Bruce Wayne aka Batman. He eventually went back to his original format and uploaded several new episodes. He released a special episode for his 5-year anniversary on YouTube on May 2, 2014, called "Full Circle", which introduced Oliver Queen aka The Arrow into the series and the first major evidence of his DC/Arrow crossover. Season 2 would conclude with the finale "Allegiance" on August 3, 2014, and the movie "Silver Avenger" on August 23, 2014, released exactly a year after the premiere of "Separation," the first episode to tease the movie. "Silver Avenger" wrapped up several plot points from Season 2 and introduced the concept of time travel, an unusual feature for a TWR movie. The movie was very well-received and is currently one of MTM's most viewed videos. Season Three Season 3 began on October 17, 2014, with "Murky Waters" which delved deeper into the conflict between Thomas and Percy. For his six-year anniversary, MTM held a Q&A, answering many questions from viewers about his life, series, and views on Thomas & Friends. Over time, MilkTankerMedia grew a firm friendship with MrMPS2002 on YouTube. When MilkTankerMedia tweeted encouragement to his fans to support the Twin City Model Railroad Museum, which was in danger of closing down, he revealed that he was a native Minnesotan. MrMPS2002, also from Minnesota, worked with MTM to plan a meet-up at the museum. On October 24, 2015, they met at the TCMRM and made two videos together. MrMPS2002's video was longer and detailed more of the actual meet-up, while MilkTankerMedia's took on a more serious tone, urging viewers to support the museum. Both videos were incredibly well-received. Since then, the two have met up on a semi-frequent basis since they live fairly close to each other. The series continued for many months. On December 24, 2015, MTM released the 13th episode of the season, a near-feature-length Christmas special called "Making Spirits Bright: A Sodor Christmas Carol." It was an adaptation of "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens, and it was also met with significant acclaim. This was also the first episode of his series to feature a voice actor other than himself; EnterprisingEngine93, who by this time was also a firm friend of MTM, narrated the video, though MilkTankerMedia still voiced all of the characters. EE93 also edited the script for the special. For the next six months, MTM's channel produced no new episodes of his series, as he had become extremely preoccupied with schoolwork and other activities. However, episodes returned beginning with "The Twilight's Last Gleaming," an episode centered on American characters, released appropriately on July 4, 2016. Around this time, MTM also did another meetup with MrMPS2002. Together, they filmed an MPShow, an MPSTV Cribs, and a review of several items they had separately acquired at the same store called Toy Go Round while visiting UC Berkeley in California. During this meetup, MTM also guest-starred on the Grease and Oil Podcast. Shortly thereafter, "A Matter of Family," the penultimate episode of Season 3, was released. It is notable in that it is his second episode ever to feature a guest voice actor, this time turtlesandthomas as Phil Aardman, a character created for turtles' series, "Sudrian Conflict." Season 3 concluded with "Never the Same Again," which spanned six parts in total. Part I was uploaded on Dec 27, 2016, and Part VI was uploaded much later on Jul 29, 2017. This video featured several other voice actors, including turtles reprising his role as Phil Aardman, MrMPS2002 as the UK Prime Minister, and EE93 and Annie C. as members of Parliament. A full version of the finale featuring all six parts in one video was released on August 17, 2017. The total duration of the video was 1:24:36, just under 15 minutes shorter than "Silver Avenger." Other Videos During the interim period between uploads, MTM kept busy with other projects with his fellow creators. Most notably, he contributed heavily to Annie's parody video, "The Roast Train: The Ultimate TWRC Takedown." MilkTankerMedia has also continued to meet up with MrMPS2002 on a semi-regular basis; videos of many of these meetups were uploaded in some form to YouTube on MPS' channel. On August 23, 2017, exactly three years after the release of "Silver Avenger" and four years after "Separation," MTM uploaded an update video regarding the future of his channel. In line with the more serious tone of the update video, MTM openly showed his face on camera for the first time ever. He explained that he would soon be leaving for college and that content would be more scarce for the foreseeable future, but he affirmed his interest in making a fourth season of his series (albeit with fewer episodes). He also addressed the imminent release of Thomas Wood and the changes coming to the TV series, encouraging fans not to lose hope and to use the shakeup as an opportunity to tell their own stories. His optimistic words were met with significant praise from other community members. In September 2017, MTM released another video featuring MrMPS2002, this time a review of the Tidmouth Milk Tanker as an item. The sketch surrounding the view tied into several storylines from other users' videos, most notably the Artifacts storyline begun by turtlesandthomas. In the story, MTM laments that not having an artifact tied to him makes him feel powerless, but he ultimately concludes that his videos are what have truly made an impact, echoing his statements from the update video. ThomasWoodenRailway also made a voice cameo in the review. The storyline continued in MrMPS2002's 1992 Thomas Review. College Years In January 2018, MTM teamed up with MrMPS2002 yet again, releasing a layout video. He then appeared in an episode of MPS' series, "The Wooden Railway Condition." Shortly thereafter, he released a collection video showcasing his non-TWR, wooden-railway-compatible items. MTM was one of 16 users to participate in TWRCon 2018, a massive meetup in June. He appeared in several of the videos filmed at the meetup, including MrMPS2002's vlog and the live stream on Keekre's channel. On May 2, 2019, MTM made a short video celebrating his 10 year anniversary on YouTube. Un-released videos MilkTankerMedia has filmed several Thomas videos that he never uploaded, as indicated by clips of unknown origin used in the opening sequence that precedes many of his videos. The nature of such videos has not been publicly disclosed; at least one involves the character Duck. Also notable are clips from un-released Lego videos (MTM has made and uploaded several animated Lego videos, although they have not been as successful as his Thomas videos). Little is publicly known about these videos either. Video clips of some of MTM's other meetups with MrMPS2002 have also been filmed, but not uploaded to YouTube. Series MilkTankerMedia's series that has run three full seasons. The series started on May 2nd, 2009, and it's still being uploaded today. Forty-eight episodes and two movies have been uploaded. Season 4 is set to begin in the near future, although MTM has stated that it will likely be fewer episodes. Series One 1) Thomas and Spamcan 2) Gordon and the Diesels 3) James' Bridge 4) Thomas' Christmas Adventure (Three Parts) 5) Sir Handel's Problem 6) The Frying Kipper 7) The New Trucks 8) Thomas and the Apples 9) Danny 10) Wilbert and the Cars 11) Truck Amok 12) Runaway Rusty 13) Diesel's New Fuel 14) Percy and the Pirates 15) Neil's Tale 16) Thomas and Neil N/A) Mike's Naughty Idea (Bonus Episode) Series Two 1) Too Much Work 2) The Woes of Annie and Clarabel 3) Happy Accident 4) Luke, Rheneas and the River 5) Scruff Goes Skateboarding 6) James and the Logging Locos 7) Separation 8) Duck Soup 9) The Twins' Trick 10) Trial By Fire 11) Forgiveness 12) Spencer in Disgrace 13) Full Circle 14) Blowout 15) Trainwreck 16) Allegiance Series Three 1) Murky Waters 2) Shingles 3) Breaking the Ice 4) A Narrow Gauge Noel (Two Parts) 5) The Monster Within (Two Parts) 6) Caitlin and Catherine 7) The Anti-Rail League 8) The Calm Before (Two Parts) 9) Perfect Storm (Two Parts) 10) Escape from the Island of Sodor (Two Parts) 11) The Great Truck Rebellion (Two Parts) 12) Silent Melody (Three Parts) 13) Making Spirits Bright: A Sodor Christmas Carol 14) The Twilight's Last Gleaming (Two Parts) 15) A Matter of Family (Two Parts) 16) Never the Same Again (Six Parts) Category:2009 Category:Active Members